


When Will it Finally Be Enough

by Yubee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm a tommy-apologist, Sasha was best girl, Tommy-centric, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Why Did I Write This?, beta but we still die like Sasha from aot, too far I'm grieving, wait this is minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubee/pseuds/Yubee
Summary: They say the apple never falls far from the tree.And in this case, Tommy feels like what he's about to do has already happened before.Screw being Theseus, he'll be someone better.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	When Will it Finally Be Enough

They say the apple never falls far from the tree. 

And in this case, Tommy feels like what he's about to do has already happened before. A sense of déjà vu. 

Being betrayed, and betraying in turn. An endless cycle of deception and lies that will never satisfy the god of chaos. When will there be enough destruction in order for there to be some peace? 

And that's when Tommy realises, sitting on the sandy beach near Logstedshire, that maybe Technoblade had been right all along. 

____________

Tommyinnit and his brother, Wilbur Soot had created their nation L'Manburg from the ground into the amazing country it was  _ (had been)  _ today. They fought tooth and nail for their independence from the Dream SMP, and had lost their lives for the nation for it to be what it was now. After Tommy had lost the bow duel against Dream, he resorted to another tactic. Turning in his discs in exchange for his country's freedom was always something he would never regret. **̶T̶h̶a̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶e̶l̶l̶s̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶s̶e̶l̶f̶ ̶a̶t̶ ̶l̶e̶a̶s̶t̶.̶**

After solidifying their independence, they felt so powerful. 

But power corrupts. 

Maybe that's why Tommy refused to believe in that saying. Refused to see the decreasing sanity in his brother's eyes. Refused to see the truth for what it was. 

Power can turn a man corrupt. 

And a man without power can turn insane. 

_________

  
  


Getting exiled with Wilbur had not been what he expected when instead of winning the election, they  _ lost. _ Schlatt, in all his suit wearing glory, sent them away from the very nation they founded into the wilderness. 

Wilbur's health started deteriorating right as they founded their new home, Pogtopia. Tommy didn't see it at first, but then small things started to catch his attention. Wilbur no longer smiled like he used to, he would usually be found brooding or pacing the outline of the ravine.

Now, Wilbur's smiles were manic. His footsteps light as if waiting to catch an intruder in the dead of night. His murmurs now terrified Tommy instead of comforting him and the laughs that echo throughout the ravine will forever be etched into Tommy's mind. 

Tommy blamed it on his ignorance for letting Wilbur reach his breaking point. 

When Technoblade had joined, there was hope. Hope that maybe the man he saw as another brother would be able to help lessen the insanity in Wilbur's eyes. 

But the insanity only seemed to grow. 

The festival was a rollercoaster of emotions that Tommy wasn't ready to re-open anytime soon. The flashes of betrayal-  **B̶u̶t̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶b̶e̶t̶r̶a̶y̶ ̶T̶e̶c̶h̶n̶o̶b̶l̶a̶d̶e̶ ̶f̶i̶r̶s̶t̶?̶-** and fireworks never seemed to leave his mind. 

The final battle had been just as Tommy expected. They won, Schlatt died of a heart attack, Tommy was elected president, Tommy gives back the seat, which Wilbur gives to Tubbo and everything else after goes to shit. But as Tommy thinks back on the events that occured after the final battle, he knew that he was partially to blame for L'manburg's fall that day. He knew that he had seen Wilbur leave the crowd. Saw him depart with a twisted smile on his face and gleeful steps he took towards the impending doom he wished upon the land they stood on. 

He shouldn't have turned a blind eye that day. Because look where that led him? 

And like a saving grace, as debris flies in the air and withers fly across the sky, Philza joins the world only to  _ stab his brother _ . Philza, who Tommy hasn't seen since Smp Earth. Philza, who left Wilbur and Tommy alone as he left home to join Techno on his expeditions. Philza Minecraft, who left 18 year old Wilbur to raise a 10 year old Tommy. 

And as Tommy remembers the words  _ "Do you think you're a hero, Tommy?"  _ he thinks with a sour bitterness that it's been six years since he's seen his "father". And that father just left L'Manburg with the anarchist without as much as a glance in his direction. 

Tommy had buried Wilbur alone later that day.

__________

Griefing George's house had been something he did to take his mind off everything happening in New L'Manburg. He couldn't hang out with Tubbo as much now, with his best friend being the new president. The festival still haunted his dreams, and isn't that ironic that a big man like him couldn't get over one event like that. 

So back to his old habits he did, because how else was he- a child raised and founded in war- supposed to cope with the fact the only father figure in his life was now six feet under. 

He expected maybe a scolding, at best a punishment to rebuild the house he accidentally burnt down. Griefing was not new, and it was going to happen at some point. 

Instead, what he received was exile. 

He didn't expect George to complain to Dream about his griefed house. Although Tommy should've seen it coming, with how attached the two are. 

Sitting in his jail cell, and waiting for his sentence was another thing he wasn't expecting. Asking to be silenced was like telling him to not plead his case. And he should've known that no one would take his side when it was easier to be rid of him. When asked if he had an accomplice, he had told them he did it alone. Ranboo was new, and Tommy wasn't going to out his new friend when the hybrid clearly didn't know the rules of the server yet.

Everything afterwards was a blur to him. Exile, then Logstedshire, then pits, then armour, then Ghostbur, then a compass. Then there was lava, a nether portal, a Christmas tree and tnt and _Dream_. 

Then he lost Logstedshire and sought refuge in Technoblade's home in the cold snow biome, creating a room under the hybrid's house. 

He ended up allying himself with the very person who condemned him to die a greek tragedy. And it was ironic for the name Theseus to stick so well. Technoblade had power. And power was what Tommy needed in order to regain his discs back. 

Though now, as he stands before everyone once more, he realises what he really wanted this entire time. Ever since Wilbur's death, he felt like he had no anchor. Wilbur was the person he went to when he had nightmares. Wilbur was the one when he needed to talk. Wilbur was the one that  _ raised him. _ And Tommy supposes he should do what his father figure had done. 

He's going to make New L'manburg his unfinished symphony. 

______________

The discs no longer matter. Tubbo no longer matters. Everything no longer matters. All that matters is that Tommy is ready to go home. Not to L'manburg, but to the house in the woods where Wilbur had raised Tommy. Where Wilbur would sing him to sleep on bad nights and play with him on sunny days. Where Wilbur taught him to use words before actions. Where it was only him and his brother and nothing else mattered. Not the discs, not Tubbo, not politics and  _ not  _ L'manburg. 

He's going to rid the land of the nation once more, and when he decides that he's finished? He'll return home. 

So while everyone else rebuilds, regroups and strategizes to defeat Technoblade and Dream, Tommy is off planting explosives around the nation. It's hilarious to think that he promised to never become Wilbur. Because that's who he's becoming, and he supposed the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree. 

It's not Phil who confronts him before he presses the button. Instead, it's Tubbo who immediately realises who he's become. And what he plans to do. Pleas fall on deaf ears as he waits for Tubbo to stop talking. 

"Y'know, I was told that I would end up like Theseus. Betrayed and thrown off a cliff. Where I'll die a hero's death. But that's not who I'm going to become. I'll become someone  _ better _ ." 

The button feels cold underneath his fingertips. Just a small push before it's all gone. And the mere thought brings a smile to Tommy's face. 

" _ It was never meant to be. _ " 

And then he pushes the button, and everything is blown to smithereens. 

_ He can finally go home. _

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to cope about Sasha's death while I write fanfics about minecraft block men.


End file.
